They will always have each other
by MadManiek
Summary: My take on what will happen with Dair after 5x10. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my view (first I might add) on story after 5x10. Of course Dan/Blair centric. I do not own this characters, and special thanks to mayfair22 for help (you should read her amazing Dair ff)**

The rain poured outside in a big storm, it was a dark and depressing night outside, but on the inside, inside the hospital it was so much worse. Dan was buying his second coffee from the vending machine, pacing nervously while the automat was filling his cup. He grabbed it nervously and drank the hot liquid and probably got burnt but he didn't care. His mind was focused on telling himself repeatedly one phrase "Please, let her be ok". Even though it was Chuck who was fighting for his life, and he felt for him too, but in his mind he was still seeing the sad Blair from his loft, who had needed his help, just a couple of hours ago. Dan didn't talk to anyone, didn't listen to anything, just sat down with his cup of café, and sink in his thoughts. A while later somebody was disturbing him, he didn't even realize he had drifted off to sleep, he opened his eyes slowly, and ran a hand through his face to wake up faster, and saw it was Serena who was waking him up.

"Hey, Chuck is stable right now but still unconscious, but the doctor said it will take some time before they know for sure if he will be ok" – said Serena to him in disturbed voice.

It took Dan a while to process her words, but when he did, he asked "And…" – He didn't even get to say this when he was cut off by Serena, who know exactly what he was going to ask.

"-Blair is fine, she only got a mild concussion, and some bruises, but she is ok" – Dan closed his eyes and let out a troubled breath he was holding for a very long time out. Serena, seeing his relief, crinkled her eyebrows and continued –"She is awake now you know.." and in this moment Dan looked at her with his eyes wide open, when she continued to ask –"…you will go see her?"

"What? What time is it?" He put himself together, stood up and looked around, it was bright outside, his head turned to see the clock on the wall, he had been asleep for about 6 hours. At first he tried to figure it out how could he have drifted for so long, but that thought was quickly replaced with the fact that Blair was awake and well, and he could go see her.

"I will go talk to Blair," he mumbled with a little smile on his face, as he walked past Serena

Serena turned to him and with lowered voice said – "She is witch Chuck in the ICU" and her words pierced through him with sad realization. That's right, of course she was with Chuck, she loved him, and he loved her. Dan was the one that brought the two together, and it couldn't hurt him more at this time. He wanted to see her so bad, to hug her, to listen to her badmouthing him, or even huffing at him with no word, but, it wasn't his place anymore. He stood there for a second not moving, with his eyes centered on the ground, and then he turned again to Serena –"On the other hand, I will better not bother her". She knew it was hard for him too, and even though she was jealous, she kept it to herself, for now.

"We are going back home, you're coming with us?" She asked him

-"No, I'm going to go to the bathroom, and then go to the loft" He replied in what he thought was a nonchalant way, but it most certainly wasn't. Serena gave him a quick smile, and they parted way.

In the bathroom he was standing crooked, and washing his face. Looking in the mirror, his hand resting firmly on the sink, he couldn't force Blair out of his mind, and god knows he tried, so many times, but every time failing miserably. When he was refreshed, he directed himself to the exit. He wanted to go home, to go to sleep, maybe read something to take his mind off her, but fate had a different plan. When he was passing by the hospital chapel, he heard a girl, who was crying and praying. Dan opened the door slightly mainly because of his curiosity, and then he saw Blair. She was in hospital negligee, kneeling in front of altar, and praying for Chuck, for him to live. From her voice he could hear that she was crying, a lot. He was standing there, holding the door half open, unable to move, unable to take his eyes from her. When he finally came to his senses, he told himself that it was best to leave her, best for her and him, but as he turned around to leave, Blair said his name

"Dan…?"

He again faced Blair. Her dark eyes were full of sadness and regret. She was very pale and on her forehead was resting a bruise from accident. And even with no makeup, scared expression, hurt face and messed up hair, he still found her extremely beautiful," what are you doing here?" She quickly tried to remove all tears from her face.

"I was just passing by and …" He was more interested in her so he immediate stopped his sentence and asked, "How are you holding up?

Blair tried to say something not out of the ordinary like "Fine" or "Ok" or anything, but her mind was blank. Before she could reply, tears began to gather in her eyes once again, she pressed her lips together, put a hand to her face and turned toward the altar, crying again. Her crying right now was more silent, more personal, she didn't want Dan to see her like that, not Dan, she can't be so vulnerable in front of him, "Please leave," she mumbled between cries. Dan didn't say anything, and she didn't even turn to watch him leave, she only heard the door closing behind him. Blair was trying to focus her mind on something else than accident, and the fact her baby may be in danger, but her effort was in vain. She started crying louder, she hated herself for how much she's been out of control of her emotions, that was not like her, and she wanted to scream. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, warm hand who was petting her, and she instantly stopped crying for a moment. Blair twisted her head, and to her surprise she saw Dan, reassuring her with a delicate smile, and sitting next to her.

"I'm not leaving," he said. His voice was firm and it was sure, that there was no discussion with him on this one. Blair was amazed, she thought he had left, that she is alone, and there he was, sitting next to her. She looked in his eyes, her face was sad but at the same time a very little smile appeared on it. Even though she would not admit that to anyone, she was very glad he stayed. Her tears began to fall again, and she again started crying, but she was not alone in this weak moment. Dan grabbed her and careful placed her in his arms, both of Blair hands, along with her face landed delicately on his chest, his arms went around her and he hugged her, and his lips kissed her head . It was still hard for Blair, with all that happened recently, but a little part of her was thanking for Dan in her life right now. She didn't want to be vulnerable around him, but it failed, and this was not the first, and not the last time, that her insecurity left her just to be close to him. They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word. Finally when the tears stopped pouring, and Blair was a little calmer, she pushed away from Dan, sniffed her nose and wiping away the tear that were left on her cheek.

"It was not supposed to go that way," she started. "World just won't let me be happy, wont it?" She glanced up for a second at Dan, but then her eyes went immediately to the floor.

"I'm sorry Blair," Dan replied kindly

Blair closed her eyes, and let you a breath trying not to cry anymore.

"I wanted to be with Chuck, I really wanted… -"Blair said it more like she wanted to convince herself than Dan-"but then, I second guessed myself. Was it the right decision to go with Chuck?" She looked at Dan with her confused look, mouth opened, eyebrows raised. Dan knew this look very well, but he honestly didn't know what to say to that, so he just let her continue.

"And, just when that thought entered my mind we…" Blair gulped remembering the crash, "the accident happened.

Dan saw the sadness and rage in Blair; her eyes were swaying away to that horrible moment.

"It's all my fault…" she started weeping once again, her hands grabbed her robe fiercely, and she would probably would have cried some more, but Dan couldn't allow her. He could not stand seeing her so weak, so sad, his heart was breaking.

"Ok stop right there!" He finally found his word, and said it loud. He centered Blair in front of himself, and looked her in the eyes, "you said it yourself, it was an accident, these things happen, Maybe it's because of the paparazzi, and maybe because of the driver but definitely not because of you!"

These words stopped Blair from falling apart again, but like almost every argument with Humphrey, she wanted to defend her stand.

"But…"

"No But," he cut her words, looking straight into her eyes with so much resolve. The woman he loved was a mess, and was blaming herself for what happened. He most certainly couldn't allow it.

"This could have happened anyway, and to think that your feeling have to do anything with that, that's just stupid."

She looked at him stumped and speechless.

"And you Blair Waldorf, are not stupid," he finished

It was like his words had a soothing and at the same time challenging effect. Blair hearing him say that, and in a way so determined like never before, she couldn't help but smile a little. She looked away from his eyes because she knew, a little more and Blair could get lost in them forever.

"No I'm not Humphrey," she replied smiling to him, and he knew, he made it better. Blair also needed to hear that, "And…your right!" She added in lowered voice, and Dan smiled wildly at her. He had really touched Blair with his words, and she truly believed them. "Just don't let it go to your head," she added biting her lip. Dan didn't say anything, and just let out a friendly laughter at her comment. Blair wondered, she must have done something in her life right, to deserve such a great friend like him, and that thought brightened her. If only Dan wasn't Serena's ex-boyfriend? That thought popped up to her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. Because of thoughts like that she didn't want to be vulnerable around him, but it's hard to resist the Humphrey appeal.

"Can you, pleas not tell anyone about my cold feet?" Blair asked with a little begging in her eyes. But the truth was he was willing to do everything for her, regardless of the way she would ask it.

"Sure. Your secret is safe with me," he replied and graced her with yet another smile.

But the bright moment lasted only a while. Blair mind started drifting again to Chuck. She was still very much afraid for him, and his life.

"I just…. I don't know what I will do if Chuck…" Blair voice started cracking again, the thought of Chuck not making it was scaring her.

"Hey there! Look at me," said Dan, and Blair immediately twisted her head to him for her friend support, "he will be ok, trust me.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, he is after all Chuck Bass" Dan raised his head. But he agreed with himself, he was after all Chuck Bass, he is probably too stubborn to die anyway.

The mood in the room shifted a little in a good way. Blair succeeded at not crying again, and even mustered a little smile. Although she still was coping with this whole situation, Dan's presence and cheering word made it a lot easier for her, and she was glad.

"Come one," she finally said, standing up, "I'm sick of this room already" and she stretched her arms to Dan. She still made a little confused face while doing that, but Dan was shocked nevertheless. But it was good shock, very good. After a brief delay, and her shaking her hand to hasten him. He grabbed Blair, and let her help him stand. Even though she let go of him, when he was standing firmly, she blushed a little, and made her way to exit.

"You know, I can stay with you and wait," he whispered it without confidence as they exited the chapel into hallway of hospital. He knew he should stay away from her, to figure out his feelings, but he wanted to be near her all the time. Unfortunately Blair didn't hear exactly what he whispered.

"Spit it out louder Humphrey," she said teasing him. And he knew he got nothing to worry, she wanted him to stay. So he started louder

"I was saying…" and then he stopped as he saw Louis on the other end of the hallway. That's right; she was still a fiancée to prince of Monaco. Blair threw Dan a glance, and looked in the way he was now staring. And her eyes widened.

"Blair, thank god you're safe!" Tired, Louis said moving to her.

"Louis!" Blair gasped and, with a little scare went over to him, and they hugged.

And then it hit Dan again, he was only her friend. He was not even in the competition called 'who will Blair be with', and that made him sad. Probably because he forgot it in the meantime, just wanting to be with her, but the ugly truth hit him again.

After exchanging warm words and a kiss, Blair, still in a hug turned her head with an almost silent whisper, "Dan?" But he was gone, he left her in the arms of her fiancé, and she didn't know if it was the best idea. To be fair, she wanted him to be there, and she had heard perfectly what he said!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: OK, next chapter, hope you like it. Again huge thanks to mayfair22

Dan was in his bed twisting and turning, he couldn't sleep. The clock on his nightstand showed three A.M., and he was still wide awake. He thought it was pointless anyway, so he stood up and went to the kitchen to make himself some tea, and just as he removed a teacup from the cupboard his phone rang. It was a text message. Who would text him at 3 am? But as he took his mobile and saw that the message was from Blair his heart started beating faster. He was not even sleepy anymore. The text said "Can you come to hospital? Please, Dan I need you", and he didn't think twice. He put some clothes on him fast, grabbed his coat and rushed to the hospital, while his mind was trying to figure out why Blair needed him at this hour. He got there as fast as he could, located Blair's room with some help from the nurses, and rushed there

"Blair I got your text, what's wrong?" He barged into the room without even knocking, his breathing heavy, and saw Blair alone, standing stiff and looking through the window. She turned around to face him. Her face was very pale, not showing any emotions. Dan was terrified, this was the first time that he was seeing Blair like this; unbelievably helpless and devastated that she couldn't even show anger or sadness, just a plain stare. His heart jumped to his throat and was beating harder and harder.

"Blair?" He asked scared, almost begging her to say something, to show any reaction.

"I lost the baby" She said it without any emotions, but he could feel it. He could feel the pain that was crushing her, and he would do anything to remove it. But, he didn't have any idea what to do it in this situation. The truth was, he needed help too, seeing her like this was also destroying him. Since Blair had gotten the news, she hadn't known what to do, what to think, what to say. She almost didn't accept it; she almost made it into a dream…Almost. The baby that was first an unbelievable surprise, and a very scary experience, but had growth on her day by day. It was because of Dan, that she finally managed to admit it to herself, that she had the courage to find out who the father was, he helped her so much witch this, that she started to treat this baby as a gift. Even recently she confessed to him her dilemma linked with her child and choosing a man for her, and he helped her again. _Why? Why he cared so much? Why he was so good to her?_ She didn't know the answer to these questions, not yet. So when she got the message that she had lost her baby, Blair immediately texted him, out of pure instinct, hoping he will show up as soon as he could. While she was waiting for him it all started to crush her. Her child that was going to be a big part of her life, that she would have loved and cared with all her heart, was gone. That the little miracle won't even see the world. "The cruel and unfair world!" She yelled. She had enough, of everything. It was the last straw for her, so she thought. And she just closed herself, locked her feelings and gave up. Until….

Dan was standing shaking at the door, he couldn't get a grip on the whole situation. Blair was so devastated in front of him, and he truly didn't know what to do, what to say. His heart was breaking every second while he was looking at her. His eyes scanning her, trying to see something that could guide him, show him what to do. Blair looked at Dan with a pointless look and she saw it. He was shaking with fear; his sad face was so confused that it hurt her. He was looking at her like he was the only one in the whole world who could help her, and it was killing him that he didn't know how. Seeing this Blair realized, that she just couldn't care. There are people there that needed her to care, and one of the most important one was standing in front of her. Even if it will be unbelievably painful and hard she would care!

"I lost the baby, Dan" She said it again, but this time with a lacking voice, and tears gathering in her eyes. She immediately reached her hands out to him, and he finally knew what to do. Dan rushed to her, grabbing her tightly and bringing her close to him

"It will be okay" He replied softly, holding her even stronger, "I'm here for you" and she burst into tears, like never before, griping tightly to him.

They stayed like that for a while, not saying a word, until finally the exhaustion of this horrible day hit her. He tugged her into hospital bed, and when she was almost sleeping, she managed to grab his wrist and mumbled "Don't go". He smiled, ad replied "I won't" .Though she probably didn't even hear him, he didn't care. He wouldn't be in any other place in the world right now. And he didn't care that he will probably never get over her this way. Blair, in a couple of second was sleeping heavily, so he delicately kissed her forehead, sat in the chair next to the bed and drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>"You're drooling"<p>

Dan jumped on his chair awake in a an instance to Blair voice. And that was true - he was drooling. He quickly gathered himself, sat comfortably on the chair, and wiped the rest of his drool away from his mouth with his hand.

"Ewww"- Blair made a face full of disgust ,"use a handkerchief"

"I'm glad you are feeling better," He smiled at her, and she just huffed at him. Most people would probably get offended, but not Dan, fact is he probably felt a little more in love with her every time she just huffed at him. She was sitting in her bed with sheets covering her legs, in front of her, on a movable board, was lying hospital breakfast, a sandwich cut in half and a Jell-O. He noticed she hadn't even touched it.

"You should eat," He said, pointing to a sandwich, "You don't want to past out from starvation"

"Are you nuts!" She replied offended , "there is no way that I'm eating this poor of a food excuse"

"So what you're willing to starve to death, than eat hospital meal?"

"Oh Humphrey, focus!" – She said it in higher tone, and with feel of superiority " I already alerted Darota, so she can bring me something eatable in here, she will be here soon."

Dan eyes widen "Is that even allowed?" He asked

"Well, If not I will make it so!" She replied full of confidence. Dan grinned

"Glad to have you back Waldorf!" She blushed a little, pushed the tray with breakfast away, curled her legs and buried her head into it. Looking at Dan with a corner of her eyes she said "I asked her to bring two portions" and she nervously started to rub her fingers together.

"Wow, I'm flattered that you thought of me," Dan replied But then he got the answer he pretty much expected.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm starving, and maybe I will need to eat both to satisfy myself. And then you are stuck with jello,"she replied more wit than ever.

"Mmmm, I love jello!" he was right behind her with his comment, gracing her whit a sincere smile. They were sitting like that, looking at each other, exchanging smiles. It still was hard for Blair, but she had her friends to help her, and she had Dan.

"So….." Dan started , "what about Chuck and Louis now?"

"I know what you said yesterday" She looked at him, "but still I'm partially to blame for this mess"

"Blair…"He tried

"No Dan, I know what I did, and I need to live with it, as hard as it may be"

"I don't understand," Dan was confused

"I was praying for Chuck, making a deal"

"A deal?" He asked still confused

"If he makes it," she shook her head and corrected "When he makes it, I will leave him alone, he doesn't deserve someone like me, who can't even be convince of her own feelings," her eyes got a little watery but she quickly wiped them.

"Blair, that's just…" Dan was trying

"Let me finish," she stopped him putting her hands up "I know what you are going to say, and save it. It is what it is, I cheated on Louis, twice, and I deserve my punishment," she was confident in her words. Dan didn't say anything, he just let her continue, " He showed up yesterday, we talked, and he still loves me so much" Blair lowered her head griping her sheets tighter, "and I was so bad to him, I didn't appreciate him, and now" she gasped "now, when I lost his baby, out of my stupidity, it's just too much!" Blair started weeping a little, but she grabbed a handkerchief and used it. Dan was just listing to her, with a concerned face, waiting for her to continue. "So I vowed, that I will be there for him, I will stay with him and support him, and marry him and became a princess he wants me to become"

"Do you love him?" Dan finally asked, looking her straight into the eyes.

"I…."Blair wanted to say something, but the gulp in her throat didn't let her.

"It's a simple question" Blair was looking at him and he was looking at her, she didn't want to answer that question, but him staring made it so hard. Fortunately for her the door opened.

Darota stepped into the room with a small package, wearing a black coat and sunglasses. Dan couldn't help but think of her, as a character that was taken from some 80's gangster movie. She looked carefully around the room, closed the door, and whispered to Blair

"Miss Blair, I got the….stuff"

"Good, Put it here" She replied shaking her head, and giving directions where to put it. Dan joined in "You know that it is just food". Both women threw him a cold look, and he knew. He didn't want to be a part of this conversation, no way, so he shut up. And when they eat, something that was most certainly far better than hospital Jell-O, Dorota said

"Your family, Serena and Louis will be here soon"

"Yean I figured," Blair replied a little taken aback. She knew that she needed to tell them about the baby and that made her sad. Why can't she just sit here, with Dan, eat good food, and banter with him? She thought to herself.

"Want me to stay with you?" Dan question suddenly removed Blair from her trail of thoughts

"No," She replied forming a little smile in the corner of her mouth "I need to do this by myself"

He shook his head, got up and headed to the door.

"You can go home now," She said, trying to sound like she didn't need him. And she didn't like the way that sentence sounded, like she was getting rid of him. Blair was ready to apologize for it, just to not make him feel that way, but then he replied.

"No," he grabbed his coat, and smiled at her, "I will be in the lobby, if you will need me just give me a call"

And then he left the room, closing the door behind. She was going to say thank you, she should have said thank you, or even more. But she was too to stunned at the fact that Dan, after all that, was still there for her.

"Mister Humphrey is a good man," Darota said turning to Blair

"Yes he is," she replied smiling to herself

* * *

><p>Dan was sitting in the lobby trying to organize his thoughts. He was watching as Blair's family come to visit, he exchanged a few meaningless words with Serena, and he shared a stiff look with Louis. This was going to be hard for Blair, but if anyone could do it, it was her. Dan was ready all the time , ready for being there for Blair, though he knew she probably won't need him right now, he was still there nevertheless. A nurse came to him and asked.<p>

"Excuse me, if I remember correctly you are a relative to Lilly Humphrey right?" She asked Dan replied a little curiously,

"Yes I am Dan Humphrey, something wrong?"

"Her son, Chuck Bass is fine, he is already awake" Dan was relived, more for Blair and Lily than himself, but still it was good that Chuck had made it. But then again, he never doubted that.

"That's great. I will let her know right away" He stood up and picked his phone dialing Lily immediately. The nurse smiled and walked away. When he telephoned Lily, she was already on the way to hospital with his Dad, eagerly waiting to see Chuck and Blair. But Dan had one more thing to do before they got here.

Chuck was still coming to grip with himself about what happened, lying in his bed, wrapped up in bandages. At least he was no longer hooked to machines. He was still in a little pain, although meds were doing a good job of keeping it to minimum. He was replaying in his mind the last thing he remembered. He was in a limo, with Blair, they were going to end up together, and then the car crashed. His trail of thought was stopped when someone stepped into the room.

"Humphrey," he said looking straight at Dan who entered, "What are you doing here, where is…." "Blair is fine, don't worry," he replied knowing well what was Chuck going to ask, "Glad you are ok too"

"Yeah…" Chuck grinded through his teeth adjusting on his bed, with a little pain,

"So why are you here? The first one to greet me in the world of living?" Chuck asked, knowing full well that Humphrey wasn't the first person who he wanted to see, and Dan wasn't really eager to be that guy also, but he needed to say something, and it may be the last chance for a while.

"Lily will be here soon, Serena also, and Blair… but first I need to talk to you," Dan said

"About?" Chuck asked a little irritated

"Blair…" Dan replied with confidence

"What are you trying to say?" Chuck did find Dan's words a little intriguing, so he waited to see where he was going with it. Dan took a deep breath, it wasn't easy for him, especially talking witch Chuck Bass about Blair, but he needed to do this, so after short delay he started,

"We need to leave her alone" Chuck widened his eyes, and laughed at Dan.

"What is this Humphrey? I appreciate it that you are trying to makes me amused…"

"Listen to me, " Dan cut in, "I'm trying to explain it to you so you will finally understand"

"Blair and I are in love, always have been, and always will be…We said it to ourselves in the limo. That's just the way it is, and you can't change it," Chuck of coursed tried to have the upper hand, like always, but Dan didn't give up so easily

"Probably not, but I will still try", Chuck wanted to say something but Dan was quicker " Love in your world, doesn't mean the same thing as being happy," he continued, "and Blair wants to be happy" Chuck wrinkled his brows

"Maybe you are the one that got brain damaged. If I remember correctly, you were the one that brought us together"

"Yeah," he replied, lowering his head, "And I was wrong. We both were"

"Meaning?"

"Instead of showing her they path to go, I should have showed her, that she is strong, that she is a great woman who can make her own decisions, even the hardest one. I should have made her believe in herself," Dan said it with so much force in his words, that Chuck flinched ,"And so should you," he continued, "It should have been Blair's decision, and hers alone, not ours!" Part of Chuck, right there was jealous of the way Dan thought of her, he believed in her so much, in a way Chuck never could. But the bigger surprise was that Dan's word reached to him, and he was agreeing with them, even though he didn't want to admit it. But Dan wasn't over "I'm not saying that you are not meant to be together, maybe you are," he took a deep breath, "But, you need to give her a chance to make her own decision about it, she is dependent on you so much, that I wonder if you can even see it, see how huge an effect you have on her, in everything you do, and that Chuck… that's not love!" Chuck who was first listening to Dan rumble a little skeptically, now was paying him his full attention.

"Why are you saying this to me?" He finally asked

"Because I love her," he replied looking straight into his eyes, not caring what he thought about it at this point, "and it's killing me to be by her side, every day, only as her friend, not even being considered as something more," he gulped, "But I can live with that, that's my problem. What I can't live is seeing her, amazing and graceful, being only a small part of her true self. She deserve so much better." And with this last statement Dan ran out of words. His whole declaration pierced Chuck in a very hard way. Dan truly loved her, and in a very different way than Chuck did, more pure. The worst part for Chuck was, that Humphrey was right, and his words boiled in him, making him angry at Dan and at himself, that he didn't notice it earlier. That he needed a car accident, and Dan Humphrey saying it to him, so he could finally see through all of it. He needed his head cleared right away, but he couldn't do that, Humphrey words repeating in his head over and over again.

"Now you are done. Leave me to rest," He said angrily at him. Dan had said all he could, so he shook his head, and stepped out of the room. Blair had been through so much already, and even if what he was doing had no effect, he would still try, forever, because, as he said it, he was in love with her, and that wouldn't change anytime soon.


End file.
